Conversion of linear or cyclic alkanes to higher and lower homologs, namely alkane metathesis, is a promising valuable transformation in petrochemical and chemical industry (Accounts Chem Res, 2012, 45, 947-958). Disproportionation of hydrocarbons was initially discovered employing two supported heterogeneous catalytic systems operating at high temperature (J Catal, 1973, 31, 55-64). Later, it was found that silica supported tantalum mono and polyhydrides as well as polyalkyls and silica supported group VI polyhydrides polyalkyls, prepared by surface organometallic chemistry are efficient multifunctional single metal pre-catalysts for propane and higher alkane metathesis (Chem Rev, 2010, 110, 656-680). Variation of these formulations have been disclosed.
However, there is a need to find an easier and as or more efficient technique.